Strangers on the Train
by ShiroMoon
Summary: On his way home, Grimmjow shares a compartment with two strange wizards, a couple and a sexy green-eyed, 'human stone' that plays hard-to-get. Not to mention the strange hooded figure that wants to take over the train. He is in for one crazy ride! crack.


I own nothing, except the story. Harry Potter and Co are copyright to J.K. Rowling and Bleach is copyright to Tite Kubo.

STRANGERS

On the

TRAIN

This story all happened one dark night, on a passenger train. It was around dinner time, so food was being served and people were gathering in the dining car, some people were still asleep. It was dark outside and it was probably very cold, it looked like rain too.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was snoring loudly in compartment number 69, literally falling out of his seat in his sleep. In compartment number 70, Ulquiorra Shiffer was reading a magazine, occasionally glancing out the window. In compartment number 71, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were sitting together talking, their hands interlaced. In compartment number 72 Sirius Black was sleeping softly and Harry Potter sat opposite him, practicing tricks with his wand. In compartment 73 a hooded figure sat in the shadows, the lights in that compartment were off, but the blinds were down warning people not to come in.

The train drove along the tracks, approaching a bridge.

"Excuse me, sir?" Grimmjow's snore was cut off and he sat up, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Huh, what?!" the young waiter was in the doorway. "Uh, are you coming to dinner?" Grimmjow growled and said. "No." "Ah, I'll bring it here then."

And, strangely, all the people mentioned above chose to stay in their compartments, they were the only people in the car who decided to do that.

The train was now running over the bridge.

The lights in Grimmjow's compartment went out. He cursed and stood up, kicking the opposite seat. "Damn!" he poked his head out into the corridor. The lights were still on. Harry sighed and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and said. "Sirius." The man did not move. "Sirius." No movement.

Harry kicked him. Sirius yelped and fell out of his seat. "Food's here." Harry said, handing him the pork. Sirius grinned and said. "Oh."

The train was nearly at the end of the bridge.

The lights flickered in the corridor and the lights in Harry and Sirius' compartment went out. "What the…?" Sirius looked up. "Aw, man!" Harry exclaimed.

Ichigo and Rukia were eating their food in silence. Ichigo was sitting across from her, his eyes furrowed as he looked at his pork. "I did not order this."

"Want mine?" Rukia replied. Ichigo looked nervous. "Uh…" the lights went out. "WHAT?!"

The train was near the edge of the bridge now.

The hooded figure in compartment number 37 looked up at his now darkened lights and wrapped his arms around himself and grumbled incoherently.

Grimmjow had enough. He could not eat in the dark anymore. "Screw this!" he got up and walked into the corridor. The lights flickered. Grimmjow looked up. "Don't you dare!" he snarled at the lamps on the walls. He began to walk.

Ulquiorra Shiffer looked up from his work, he held in his hands a pencil and paper the paper was lined with words. He heard footsteps.

The train was inches from the edge of the bridge when all of a sudden— Grimmjow was halfway up the corridor when the lights went out. "HEY!!!" he screamed at the lights. "What the _**HELL**_ is your problem?!!?!? Freaking screwy train!!"

That was disturbing. Ulquiorra opened the door to his compartment.

Harry looked up, he had a source of light from his wand. Sirius looked up. "Looks like we aren't the only ones who are annoyed by this black out." Sirius opened his door.

Rukia swung open her door and looked behind her and heard movement behind her and looked around to stare into the faces of two men, one with black hair and the other with a brown goatee and brown hair. Ichigo poked his head out from above hers and said. "Uh….hi?"

Ulquiorra's door swung open. "Do you mind keeping it down?" he asked the blue haired man in front of him. The man immediately glared at him and spat. "What?!!? Are the rights to complain about retarded trains gone now!?!??!!"

"No, just be quiet about the retarded trains." Ulquiorra replied calmly. Harry and Sirius and Rukia and Ichigo looked at him. "Hello." Ulquiorra said. But Harry's eyes slid from Ulquiorra to the only source of light coming from his door. Harry grinned. "Uh…." Ulquiorra blinked.

And then it happened. Grimmjow was thrown to the ground, Ulquiorra was knocked sideways against his door, Harry was thrown into Sirius and Ichigo fell on his butt and Rukia fell right onto her seat. The train stopped…abruptly and harshly but started up again.

Grimmjow was swearing loudly as he fumbled for a way to stand up in the dark. Harry was apologizing to Sirius and Ichigo was….also cursing. Ulquiorra was rubbing his shoulder and Rukia was helping Ichigo up.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Sirius exclaimed. Grimmjow growled, standing up. "Anyone hurt?" Harry asked. "Why the hell should you care?!" Grimmjow snarled. Harry glared at him.

"Well, excuse me for worrying about you, you bastard!"

"What did you call me, you stupid little shi—?!"

"Shut up."

Ulquiorra had spoken. Ichigo stumbled into the corridor and said. "Damn I can't see a thing…what's going on?!"

"It's a black out." Ulquiorra explained, plainly visible in the light from his compartment.

"And a power-out." Grimmjow spat. "Why the hell did the train stop?!"

"One of us should speak to the conductor." Rukia said. "I'll go."

She crossed the corridor slowly, holding onto the handrails and reached the door. It wouldn't open. They were in the final car, the door would not open. They were all trapped, six people in the same car, trapped….forever!

Rukia stumbled back to Ichigo and the others and said. "We are locked in."

Grimmjow snapped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS ALL—

YOUR FAULT!" he yelled at Ichigo. "What?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Mine?!"

"Yes!!"

"That is stupid! How could I have done this! The kid with the black hair is the one with the wand, he did it!!!"

"Yes," Grimmjow bellowed, pointing at Harry (who looked bored). "Your fault!!! It is all your fault!!!!"

"No it is not. It's the fault of the person who stopped the train."

"That's right!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "It is all his fault!!!"

"Shut up." Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra for a moment. They stared at one another. And then—

"Can I stay in your compartment?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra's blank stare narrowed and he said. "No."

"But, why not?!" Grimmjow asked, walking over to him and draping one arm around his shoulder. He grinned. "I won't trash it; I'll just sit in the seat and do nothing! Okay? C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked, still grinning in quite a dazzling way. Ulquiorra continued to glare at him. "C'mon, uh…..what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Nice name." Grimmjow replied smoothly. "Okay, Why-Should-I-Tell-You, can I stay over?"

"I just said no."

"C'mon! Until the lights come back on, and then I'll leave! I promise!"

When Ulquiorra continued to glare Grimmjow finally said. "I get it now, your afraid."

"Afraid? Why would anyone be afraid of you?"

"Shut it! Your afraid I'll do something. Something nasty, to you, aren't you? Your afraid I'll either assault you, or….your afraid I'll rape you."

Ulquiorra's book, which he still held, slapped Grimmjow across the face. "OW! What the fu—?!"

"Come in."

Grimmjow blinked. "Wha?"

"I said come in, trash."

Grimmjow wanted to insult him but he had gotten what he wanted so he let the insult slide and walked past him. Harry and Sirius, Ichigo and Rukia stared at Ulquiorra as well all thinking the same thing; _If he let that guy in he'll let us in!_

"I know what you are all thinking." Ulquiorra said pointedly. Harry looked up. "What are we thinking?" Ichigo asked, smirking. "You are all thinking that just because I let that piece of trash into my compartment I am going to let you into mine as well. Well, the answer is….fine. You can all come in, but—"

No one listened, in an instant all of them were in his compartment. Ulquiorra face-palmed…_why me?_

Grimmjow looked up when Sirius sat himself opposite himself and Harry and Ichigo sat beside him. Rukia sat right next to Grimmjow, Grimmjow glared at her and said. "Could you move up?" Rukia looked at him. "Why should I?" and then she seemed to read his mind. "Oh, you want to sit next to what's-his-face….well, for the sake of your apparently one sided love, I'll do it." Grimmjow was about to smack her but Ichigo grabbed his arm. "Touch her and you die."

"Wow! Nice one," Sirius said. "You had his arm faster than I could have jinxed him."

"Yeah bra-_fucking_-vo." Grimmjow sneered, snatching his arm out of Ichigo's grasp and sending him a hateful glare. This made the man smirk. "You son of—!!" Grimmjow began, but Ulquiorra entered the compartment and said. "There are two things we must agree on here. One: No fighting, if this happens I kick you out. Two: Listen to your host."

"Host? Wait a minute—!" Grimmjow began, Ulquiorra glared at him and Grimmjow went silent. Now he felt jumpy, like butterflies were flying around in his stomach. Grimmjow swallowed.

"How about we get to know each other?" Sirius suggested. "Why should we?" Grimmjow asked. "We'll probably be here for a couple of minutes, what is the point?" Sirius looked outside the light-filled compartment and said. "The lights in the halls and in our compartments will not be coming back on for a while, and I only hope that the door gets unstuck."

"Hey! You two are wizards, aren't you?! So why the hell can't you unlock the freaking door?!" Grimmjow asked angrily. "Why? Because before we got on the train we were forbidden to use magic, they even had me sign a contract saying that until we got off the train—"

"_WHAT?!?!?!_ So we are all stuck in here because you sighed a piece of bloody paper?!?!?!" Grimmjow and Ichigo yelled. "That is sooooo stupid!!!"

"Shut up." Ulquiorra said. Everyone went silent.

"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said. "Harry Potter." Harry said, pointing to himself and offering a nervous smile. "Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo grumbled.

They all looked at Grimmjow next and Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Tell me your name." Grimmjow snarled, standing up so he was right in Ulquiorra's face. The man didn't even back away. What was he? A live human stone?

"Fine. My name is Ulquiorra Shiffer." Grimmjow blinked. That was an interesting name. "Cool name. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I see."

"So, Ulquiorra, tell me about yourself." Grimmjow said, crossing his legs and putting his feet on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo yelled. "Hey!!" Grimmjow simply put his hands behind his head and smirked at the noise Ichigo was making. Ulquiorra simply stood there and said, tucking his pale white hands into his pocket. "I am a composer from Germany."

"Oh! Wait what?" Sirius said. "You don't have an accent at all."

"None of my family was German that's why. We simply moved there when I was thirteen. My dad was a screenwriter so we were always moving around. While I was there I became interested in the culture; wie die meisten Leute sollten, wenn sie den Aufenthalt für einen Großteil der Zeit sowieso."

_(Translation: like most people should, if they stay for a large amount of time anyway.)_

"Wow! You speak German!" Rukia exclaimed. "I've been studying that language for a whole month! I still can't get it right! But your German is…it is perfect! Are you sure you aren't German?"

"Positive."

"What the hell did you say?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra looked at him. "Warum soll ich Ihnen sagen, Müll?"

_(Translation: Why should I tell you, trash?)_

"What did he say?!" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra smirked a little and said. "Was? Sie können nicht deutsch sprechen?"

_(Translation: What? You can't speak German?)_

"Dammit that is not funny, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Ja, es ist, ist es sehr lustig."

_(Translation: Yes it is, it is very funny.)_

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow, understanding the arrogant tone of the man's voice.

"Achten Sie auf Ihr Mund, du Idiot blumbering."

_(Translation: Watch your mouth, you blumbering idiot.)_

Rukia however was laughing her head off; Ichigo was smirking (not because he understood Ulquiorra at all) because of how amused Rukia was and how angered Grimmjow was. Harry and Sirius just stared at one another. And then Grimmjow said. "Ferme ta gueule! Ha! Essayez de comprendre _cela_! Ha ha!"

_(Translation: Shut your mouth! Ha! Try understand this!! Ha ha!)_

Ulquiorra stared and then he said, smirking a little. "Assez bonne. Je ne savais pas que tu étais français, imbécile."

_(Translation: Quite good. I didn't know you were French, fool.)_

Grimmjow's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Hé! What the hell? Comment savez-vous français?!?! C'est pas juste!"

_(Translation: Hey! What the hell? How do you know French?! That ain't fair!")_

"It is quite fair. I studied in France, idiot."

"What the hell, man!!" Grimmjow exclaimed loudly.

"I am missing something here." Ichigo said.

"Can we cut it out with the different languages here? My head is aching." Sirius said, grinning playfully. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were still glaring at one another. Rukia's laughter was dying down and she said, hiccupping slightly. "Y-you two! You are like a cat and a mouse! Lay off each other! We're going to be here for a while, so you'll need to learn to tolerate each other a little bit, alright!"

Grimmjow finally sighed and stepped away from Ulquiorra and sat down. "How many other languages do you know?" Harry asked him. "About two others. As you know; I know French, German and I also know Spanish, only a little bit, and I know some Hebrew."

"Wow, that quite a lot. I only know one language."

"What's that?" Ichigo and Rukia asked. "English." Harry replied lamely. Grimmjow sniggered. "So," Ichigo said, now looking at him. "Are you French?"

"My mother was. Dad was just English." Grimmjow said, smirking. "Ah, I can hear a little bit of a French accent in your tone. Not too thick though unlike your brain." Ichigo said. Grimmjow aimed a kick at him. Ichigo blocked it with his hand. "Don't mess with me, I am a yellow belt in karate."

"Yeah, and I am an ass-kicking hamster!" Grimmjow snarled, standing up to fight. "Guys, knock it off." Sirius said. "Mind your own business!" Grimmjow snarled. "No, I'd love to see an actual fight but not in such a cramped place. How about after we get off the train?"

"If we all get off the train at the same stop…" Rukia said.

Sirius nodded and said. "Well….what should we do now?"

"Stupid question." Grimmjow said. "Where's our food?"

"I left mine in my compartment." Ichigo said and he got up and left to get his food, Harry and Sirius got up and left too. Grimmjow didn't bother. His food had never arrived anyway. Ulquiorra was un-wrapping his food. It was a BLT wrap. It looked good, and it was whole too, rather than half! Grimmjow stared at him longingly. Ulquiorra caught his gaze and said, swallowing his food. "What is it, Jaegerjaques?"

"Ah, remembered my name, huh? Hey, what is Jaegerjaques in German?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, licking his lips. Ulquiorra ignored him and said. "There is not such a word in German. It would be pronounced just a little bit differently."

"Ah." Grimmjow continued to stare at him, rather at his sandwich, with a hungry expression. _This guy is…. creepy,_ Ulquiorra thought, _pervert._ _Maybe I should move away, wait, not opposite him, I'd be able to look at him full in the face and not be able to look away. Fun idea. Wait a minute. Maybe he isn't looking at _me;_ maybe he is looking at my meal….crap._

Ulquiorra then remembered Grimmjow saying that his food had not come yet. _It probably won't come, the door to this car is locked shut…no, I am not giving him any of my food, he can ask either Potter or Black, maybe Kurosaki too…but he's here now….no he can wait…._

Ulquiorra's gaze met Grimmjow's; they stared at one another for a moment. Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow's stomach give a loud growl and he sighed, he stared again and said.

"You know what, Jaegerjaques? I find that looking at you makes me want to be sick and as such, I have lost my appetite and, as such, have decided to give you the other half of my wrap."

"How flattering." Grimmjow said sarcastically, his grin vanishing. He took the second wrap and began eating just as Ichigo Sirius and Harry reentered with, not only their food, but some other stuff.

"Hey, I have come up with an idea for entertainment." Harry said. "Let's play truth or—" BANG!!

The train gave an almighty lurch. Harry fell face first on the ground his face landed in the spaghetti and meatballs he and Sirius had ordered. Rukia was prepared at latched onto the doorknob for support, Ichigo fell on top of Harry (who yelled louder as his face was suffocated by his own food) and Sirius tumbled down the corridor, not even halfway through the door when the train had stopped, and Ulquiorra was thrown sideways, and Grimmjow choked a little on his food.

It was now completely pitch black, the final light in the compartment (and the car) had gone out. Grimmjow looked down, from the light from the moon, he could see Ulquiorra's head lying in is lap. The man himself looked embarrassed he even blushed a little Grimmjow thought he was quite….adorable looking actually (cause he was.) "S-sorry…" Grimmjow grinned and said. "No prob, stay right there." Ulquiorra's barely visible blush left and he poked Grimmjow in the eye. "OW!!!! What the HELL!?"

"Shut it up!!!" Ichigo yelled.

Sirius raised his head, he was lying in the corridor next to the door near the end of the car. He groaned, massaging his head.

Inside compartment number 37, something moved!

Sirius looked up as he heard movement inside. "Huh?"

Rukia looked around and said. "Everyone okay?" there were murmurs of 'yeah' and 'uh huh!'.

The occupant of compartment number 37 moved and began to rise to his feet, his cloak brushing the ground.

"Where is Harry?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked down. "He's right— OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Rukia's eyes widened, Grimmjow looked down and so did Ulquiorra. Harry lay there on the floor, his face buried in tomato sauce, spaghetti and meatballs!!

Ichigo flipped Harry over onto his back, holding him up. "Harry!! Harry!! Oh my god I don't even know you and yet I'm worried about you!!!!"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra blinked and Grimmjow said to him. "Is it even _possible_ for someone to suffocate in _spaghetti_ and _meatballs?"_

Ulquiorra shrugged.

Ichigo looked down. "Harry!" Rukia knelt down beside Harry and Ichigo. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared.

"Harry…" Ichigo whispered, horrified. Harry simply lay there on the ground, his glasses smeared with tomato sauce and his mouth half open….

Sirius looked up and the door to number 37 opened wide. Sirius' eyes widened and the hooded figure walked out onto the corridor. Then the train began to wobble. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked outside the window. The tracks were wooden and old, they were cracking…

"Vieni con me, ci accingiamo a prendere in consegna il treno."

_(Translation: Come with me, we are going to take over the train.)_

"HUH?!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes popping, unable to understand a word the man had just said.

"The tracks!" Grimmjow screamed. "The tracks!!!! They are giving way!!! What the hell should we do?!!?!?!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Dispose of the load!" Ichigo bellowed. "Dump any cargo!" he looked down at Harry's motionless body and said. "I'm sorry, I am truly sorry, but I think that means we'll have to dump you too!" Rukia smacked him upside the head and said. "Don't be an idiot, Ichigo! Does anyone know CPR?!" Ulquiorra walked over and did a few thrusts on Harry's ribcage. Harry began to cough and wheeze. "He's dying!!! AHHHH!" Ichigo screamed.

The hooded figure opened the window to his compartment and began swinging a hook around, a rope attached to the hook. The hook sank into the top of the train and he began to climb the rope.

Grimmjow looked around. "What do we do?! Ah!!!" Ulquiorra looked out the window and said. "We need to get off the train."

"F-f-f-f-f-fat c-chance! What with the train being the way it is…." Harry gasped, coughing worse than ever. "You are so helpful! But if there's one thing you are NOT famous for it is your _UNhelpfulness!!"_ Grimmjow said sardonically.

The hooded figure climbed a top the train, jumping from car to car, his cap blowing behind him. Then he reached the first car.

The conductor was sitting away from the controls; he was sitting in front of a….TV. Playing a video game. And then, the hooded man brandished his hook and sank it into the conductor's neck. The man fell, dead. Then the hooded figure crossed over to the communicator.

Grimmjow and Ichigo and the other three looked up at the voice.

"Ciao, i cittadini questo treno ora appartiene a me! Siete appena fuori pericolo!"

_(Translation: Hello, citizens this train now belongs to me! You are only just out of danger!)_

"What did he just say?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra. "I barely understood it…" Ulquiorra murmured.

"Dude! You are AWESOME!! You know more languages than anyone I know!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"He says…" Ulquiorra whispered, the corners of his mouth turning up a little at Grimmjow's comment. "The train…belongs to him now. We are not yet out of danger."

"Damn." Ichigo said.

"Prepararsi ad andare in Italia! Stiamo andando a casa per il _mio_ paese ora!"

_(Translation: Prepare to go to Italy! We are going home to _my _country now!!")_

"We are going to Italy. We are going to my country now."

Silence.

"Oh shizzle!" Harry said.

The hooded figure, still holding the communicator, turned at time to see Sirius staring at him, holding a broken hook in his hand, the conductor was still alive and lying on the floor. He had only been knocked out.

"Why on earth are you doing this?!" Sirius asked him.

"Sono stanco di aspettare! Questo treno non mi porterà a casa! Non arriverò mai a casa, mai! It's up to me now!"

_(Translation: I am tired of waiting!! This train will never take me home! I'll never get home, ever!! It's up to me now!!)_

"Uh, okay…I don't understand what you just said, but I'll guarantee it isn't good." Sirius said and he kicked the man in the stomach.

Sirius threw him onto the ground and shot a hex at the controls.

The train suddenly put on a burst of speed and began to move.

Grimmjow was thrown into the window and Harry fell on top of the seat, Ulquiorra bumped against Grimmjow, Rukia fell on top of Ichigo and Ichigo began breathing in the floor.

Grimmjow was thrown out of the window and he screamed bloody murder as they drove over the tracks, the river clearly visible below, now they were driving over a waterfall, and Grimmjow was hanging out of the train!!!!

Then he was grabbed by the hand by Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow bellowed. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he started pulling him up. "C'mon, Grimmjow! Grab onto my arm! Your going to fall!" Grimmjow's left hand latched onto his arm and Ulquiorra began pulling. Then Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist. Rukia grabbed Ichigo and they began pulling, Harry grabbed onto Rukia's waist as well. Grimmjow was being pulled back in. One problem. There was a tunnel ahead. If they didn't get in, Grimmjow would be killed. "GUYS!!! TUNNEL!!!" Grimmjow bellowed.

Sirius was fighting the hooded figure, sending hexes and curses (literally) flying at him. The hooded figure just danced through them. And then he said. "Do you know who I am?!" and then he pulled off his hood. Sirius froze. "What?!" Lord Voldemort stood there, staring at him, a grin on his terrible face. "You?! What the?!" Voldemort grinned and said. "Yes!"

"But what was with the Italian language?! And the train taking over?!"

"Oh I always wanted an excuse to take over a train! So, pretending to be an angry homesick moron certainly made it funnier!"

"And the language?"

"Well, I always wanted to speak a different language! So I thought, why not combine the two?"

Sirius just stared, bewildered. "And there is something else you do not know, Black!"

"What?!"

"I….am your father!"

Sirius's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, his pupils dilated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And Sirius fired a jet of light at the controls behind him. The train jerked to the right.

Grimmjow was thrown away from the others as the train jerked to the right, missing the tunnel. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Grimmjow!" he yelled, and he reached out his hand…Grimmjow reached out his, but their fingers were merely inches apart when Grimmjow fell to the floor, tumbling, and then in the midst of the tumble, he grabbed onto the edge of the train, holding onto the railing.

Ulquiorra ran into the corridor and ran to the door. "Harry! HARRY! Open this door, NOW!" Ulquiorra yelled. Harry ran forward and said. "Alohamora!" Ulquiorra was already opening the door when the spell went off when the train stopped. No, it crashed/stopped. Everything, luggage and food was thrown everywhere. Rukia fell on top of Ichigo and Harry was knocked over by Ulquiorra, everyone tumbled into each other and knocked open the emergency door at the end of the car. The door opened and they all landed on the tracks, the train was still riving towards them.

Sirius reached over to the brake and pulled it.

The train froze. The wheel was inches from Ulquiorra's nose. His eyes opened. The train had stopped moving. Yay! Ulquiorra stood up. People were getting out of the train, grumbling and cursing and crying. Ulquiorra sat up. "Oh my god. I can't believe we are all okay!" Rukia said. Ichigo groaned. Harry sat up and said. "Wow…."

Ulquiorra ran by them, his heart racing in his chest. _Grimmjow…!_

He reached the edge of the train; there was nothing, no one, no Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow…." Ulquiorra whispered, his voice shaking. "No…why didn't I hold on longer? You idiot!" he whispered, his head hanging.

"I sure hope you aren't calling me an idiot."

Ulquiorra looked up, his eyes wide. Someone emerged from the side of the train. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Grimmjow!" and he ran forward….Grimmjow looked up. "Ulquiorra!!" the both of them ran towards each other. And then… in slow motion they called out to each other…

Voldemort and Sirius stared at one another. And then Sirius said, staring at the now disarmed Voldemort. "You are finished!"

"No, you are."

"Nahah!"

"Yes! In case my ingenious plan should fail, I planted a small bomb on this car!"

Sirius stared at him. "No you didn't!"

Voldemort sniggered. "Look outside."

Sirius looked out of the left right window. A small bomb was stuck on the side of the train. "Oh son of a batch of cookies."

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called, in slow motion, "Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra called, they ran towards each other…!!

And then they reached each other, the last car blew up next to them, as they ran towards each other, through the fire and smoke!! And then….!! Ulquiorra punched him in the face. "OW! Screw you!!" Grimmjow bellowed.

4:00 in the morning.

Police had found the remains of Lord Voldemort in the last car. Sirius had Disapparated and survived and he and Harry and Ichigo and Rukia and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were re-riding the train. This time the lights were on and they would reach their destination in five minutes time, and all the doors were working properly. They were all eating some food now. Harry was asleep next to Sirius and Ichigo was eating a packet of cookies with Rukia. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were sitting side by side, Ulquiorra was teaching Grimmjow the basics of German. Grimmjow suddenly gasped and said. "Hey!! My hometown! I'm home, HOME!" He grinned and said. "YAY! H—!" he stopped. No one was coming with him. His new friends….he would never see again. Sirius seemed to read his thoughts and said. "Don't worry, Grimmjow! We'll keep in touch!" Grimmjow stared at him. "Are you joking? You think I want to stay in contact with anyone of you guys after what happened?! Do you think I wanted to be reminded of that night?! I do not ever want to see any of you guys EVER again!" and then he added, looking at Ulquiorra. "Except for maybe you."

"The feeling is mutual." Ichigo growled. "Well…goodbye…." Rukia said. Harry grunted goodbye in his sleep. "Godspeed, Grimmjow." Sirius said. "I for one do not regret meeting you."

Grimmjow stood up, grabbed his bag and made for the door, but then he froze and looked over at Ulquiorra. Sadness appeared in his eyes. Ulquiorra blinked and sighed. Grimmjow sighed as well and said. "it wasn't meant to be…" and then he added. "Ma Cherie!" and he dramatically swept from the room.

Grimmjow left the train and was halfway across the platform when he heard a yell. "Grimmjow!" He turned around. Ulquiorra was walking over to him, a bag dangling from his shoulder. Grimmjow grinned widely. "Yo." He said happily, falling into step beside the smaller man. "What the heck are you doing here?!" he asked him, grabbing his shoulders. "Well, I do happen to live here, after all. I just forgot to tell you." Grimmjow stared. "So, can we walk to wherever it is that you are going?"

"I don't see why not, seeing that we both seem to be going in the same direction." Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah, we do. Fate loves me today." He swung an arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders, grinning widely and feeling complete now. "I'll stay as long as you promise me something?"

"Anything!" Grimmjow said jovially. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and he said. "Do NOT call me 'my darling.' Ever."

"Sorry, ma cher—"

Ulquiorra smacked him over the head with his bag. "OW!"

"Oaf."

And together, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra set off towards the rising sun.

THE END

----

This started off as a serious story. but turned crackier and crackier as I wrote it. Is that even a word?

The assignment for writing class was to do many scene changes and stuff like that. This is my favorite story out of all the ones I've written for writing class. My friends and my teacher laughed a lot, so I enjoyed it more. I hope you did too.

Review if you may. Good day to you, and thank you for reading.


End file.
